Short 'Tempered'
by narutofangirl15
Summary: Roy and Ed don't always get along so well... but what happens when one of them finally lose their temper? ;3 RoyxEd. Eventual Yaoi.


I looked up at Roy..err.. Cournal Mustang from the rock in the center of the river. Al was still on the side of the river opposite to Mustang, and Mustang stood a good distance in front of me, enough to where, I could have easily escaped.. if it wasn't for the other alchemists.

I braced myself getting ready for him to yell at me, what my brother and I were doing was very irresponsible. "Why didn't you ask for my help?!" He exclaimed. A look of anger strewn across his face, but his brown eyes betrayed him, showing sadness over the fact that i hadn't come to ask him for help. I hesitated before answering his question, trying to discover which words could best get me out of this situation with the least amount of punishment. We couldn't face this now, Al and I need to find the Philopsopher's stone and mustang was not going to get in my way.  
I surveyed the area, taking in my surroundings and looking for a way to get Al and myself out of here. There were three Alchemists surrounding Al and five beside me. Then there were also the six surrounding Mustang, ready to jump at any moments notice. I realized.. there was no way Al and I could sneak out of this one without dealing with these alchemists, ones who had much more training than us and a larger number of people. I looked up and stared at Mustang for a moment, trying to decide if i could trust him with our plans to find the Philosopher's stone, like he'd said we could. I decided against telling him, he was in a high up position in the world of Alchemy and whatever information we'd give him could get around to anyone.

It was only a minute or so after his first outburst, when he finally spoke again, but this time he was not addressing me, he called out one alchemist's name in particular but i didn't catch it. My mind was still fluttering with ideas of our escape, but then his next words hit me "... Go take Al back to the train station, i would like to have a word with Ed alone.. we'll catch the later train and return tonight" My jaw almost dropped. Why would he seperate me and Al? I didn't really feel like staying around to chat, it was four in the afternoon, and the words 'later tonight' made it seem like it would be a long session of me listening to Mustang's constant complaining about how irresponsible I was being. I began to protest against staying to 'talk' to him, but was cut off by Mustang. This time addressing me, "You and your brother won't be seperated long, I'd only like to speak to you for a little while." This can't be good, I told myself. What is he planning? to yell at me? or strip me of my status as a state alchemist?  
The gaurds looked hesitant about leaving me alone with Cournal Mustang, I didn't blame them based on the fact that we'd spent the last few days running from them, but I didn't understand Mustang's motives.. Why would he let them leave? He understood their anxiety in the situation and paused before he said, "Ed won't do anything, as long as we have his brother." He paused, and then continued. "..and why would he do anything? I just would like to discuss a few matters with him" ohhh, duh, i told myself. That was why he was letting them leave. He knew I wouldn't do anything if it risked losing Al.

Warily, they began to depart. Definetly taking their time, meanwhile keeping Al in the very center of the group. There was no way he could escape 15 highly trained alchemists, no matter how good an alchemist he was. As I figured that out for myself, I discovered my only chance of getting Al and myself out of this was by talking to Mustang. I sighed heavily and noticed he was staring at me. I decided the sooner we got this over with the better... I jumped the few rocks that were inbetween us, so that I could get to the same side of the river as Mustang.

"What exactly do you want Mustang?" I said curtly. I had just gotten to the edge of the river, and he was right in front of me. His brown eyes gleaming. "Are you going to yell at-" I was cut off again, but not from his voice this time. He had wrapped his arms around me before I could get the last words out, and moved his lips to meet mine in a kiss. I was momentarily confused, this was NOT what I was expecting. I didn't know what to do at first, and then as soon as i realized what was happening, I shoved him as hard as I could. It didn't do anything except move him a few inches away, and then he grabbed me again. This time restraining my arms. He didn't kiss me this time and I spoke before he could. "What do you think you're doing?! You Pervert!" He replied with a sad look, then whispered into my ear, a voice that was barely audible above the sounds of the river. "Ed.. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He said in an almost pleading voice, he looked sincere as I'd ever seen before. "If there's anything I can do to help.. just tell me." He paused. "But there's one thing that I'd like to do first, and you have no idea how long i've been waiting." He smiled, a smile I'd never seen him wear before. It was.. almost mischevious.

He then kissed me again, tightening his grip on my arms. I fought against him, "Why would you do this? I thought you didn't like me.. We're always fighting." The words came out, harsh and crisp. Mustang just looked at me. It looked like whatever he was going to say, must have been really hard for him. "I..I love you.." He looked away. His black hair glistening brightly in the afternoon light. He kept talking but I didn't hear a word. I was in shock! Did Mustang really just say he loves me? I looked into his eyes, and he responding by looking into my own. I couldn't tell if his face was pleading, or just hoping that I'd love him back. He was extremely attractive, I'll give him that. His dark brown eyes, his hair as black as night, his lips.. He came at me again before I realized it. He wrapped his arms around me this time, hugging me tight against himself. he kissed me hard on the lips, and after a minute I found myself enjoying the kiss. No, I told myself. You can't be doing this.

I fought against Mustang, trying not to let this get to me. I was right, in no way, under any circumstances was this acceptable. He began to fight back.. nothing rough but he tried forcing his weight over me and pin me down. He was stronger than me, maybe it was because he was also.. how much older than me? I couldn't remember the age difference and silently chastised myself for trying to debate that in a position like this. While I was having this age difference discussion playing through my head, Mustang had somehow slipped my shorts off, and his too. My cheeks had to have been a dark shade of red by this time, based on the look I got from 'the Cournal', I thought icily. That little bastard was fast. We were both sitting here beside a waterfall, deep in the forest... Completely naked. He had fought to pin me down, and had accomplished that task. When he finally had his weight over me, he leaned forward. Not worrying about anyone being around, he didn't bother to whisper and spoke as if i was 10 feet away from him. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way.. you can choose." I paused waiting for his words to sink in, then continued fighting against his body weight and i didn't need to see the look on his face to understand that he considered that, 'the hard way'.

He hit his knees hard against mine and forced them open. I had a feeling he would have used his hands for that, but they were to busy restraining my arms, from punching the shit out of him. Mustang has pissed me off many times before, but this is just-. "AGGHHHH!" I heard a loud shriek. Where did that come from? I realized mustang was bringing his lower body down over mine. HARD. "AGHHHHH!" There it goes again.. where is it coming from? It took me a second to realize that my mouth was wide open, shrieking at the top of my lungs. As soon as i realized this, i snapped my mouth shut, I was NOT going to give Mustang the satisfaction. Too late. His face said it all. A smirk staring down at me. His face came down over matching the same stride as his thighs. His thighs hit hard against mine, and it took all of the strength I had in myself not to cry out. I tried biting my lip but with Mustangs lip's covering my own, it was nearly impossible, so I broke loose of the kiss and turned my head. His lips in turn went to my ear. "Come on, Ed.. It's no fun when you play like that.." He said this ending so quietly that I could barely hear him."I want to hear you scream."


End file.
